


Rivals?

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rivals With Benefits, Rivals to Lovers, Sharing a Body, Smut, poor yugi’s just looking on from the sidelines in embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: The first time it happened, was just after their duel with Kaiba at battle city.Yami and Kaiba are just rivals.... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (In my head, the pharaoh is at least mid-20s, btw) I think kaiba’s at least 16, which isn’t underage in my country, but I’m using the warning just in case :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

The first time it happened, was just after they had beaten Kaiba at Battle city. Kaiba had been almost too shaken up to announce the duel's results for the tournament record, and had apparently been shocked into following the pharoah when he had given him a meaning look and walked off into a side room in the Kaiba blimp during the break before the battle with Marik. 

The door locked with a low click behind them and Yugi had just split off into his astral form to ask the pharaoh why he hadn't changed back straight after the duel when he had lunged for Kaiba, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him down to meet him in a kiss. Kaiba had gone slack with shock at first, but then as Yami pressed their bodies together he made a muffled groaning noise and started to respond frantically. Yugi would have blushed if he could have- he felt the pharoah's growing arousal mounting inside him and he withdrew into the millenium puzzle with an apology he was pretty sure the pharaoh didn't even notice, sighing with relief as his connection to his body got fainter and he could no longer see what was going on in the outside world. 

Sitting in his own half of the soul room, he picked up a rubix cube and began to solve it with a sigh. He was still vaguely aware of what was going on- he cringed as he felt that Yami had unzipped Kaiba's trousers and was now jerking him off, and he could still kind of hear the desperate noises the billionaire was making, but he did his best to block it out. 

After a few minutes, he set the unfinished puzzle down and moved on to re-analysing the deck they had picked out for the upcoming fight against Marik. He had just won obelisk from Kaiba- but was it really a good idea to boot out the obnoxious Celtic guardian to make room in his deck? Surely there was something else that could go- he wished the pharaoh wasn't busy right now so he could ask- but then again, they had spent a good three hours arguing over the deck already, and any last minute changes would probably be more down to panic than strategy. He set the deck aside and laid down on the floor of the soul room, staring at the ceiling and fiddling with the rubix cube again without really looking at it. 

He had managed to complete four sides by the time Yami and Kaiba were finished, and he waited until he had completed all six sides of the cube before he reemerged from the puzzle, trying to look stern and dignified and not like an embarrassed little boy. 

The pharaoh at least had the decency to look shamed as he split off into his astral form to stand next to him. Kaiba was nowhere to be found, thankfully. Yugi crossed his arms and turned on the spirit for an explanation. The pharaoh hung his head a little. 

"What was that-?"

"I am truly sorry Yugi." The pharaoh cut him off before he could finish. "I got carried away."

Yugi sighed, all of his anger starting to leak away. "I thought you guys didn't like each other?" Was all he managed. 

"We don't. That was- well. The battle was very intense, and like I said, I got carried away..." 

"It seems like Kaiba did, too." Said Yugi, looking at the lovebites that were half-visible all around Yami's collar. 

"Yes." The pharaoh rubbed at them sheepishly. 

They both jumped as the PA broadcast that there was only ten minutes left until their duel with Marik. 

The pharaoh gathered himself, his usual stern and focused expression reappearing as he adjusted his necklace to better cover the hickeys.  
"We need to focus right now. Marik is waiting."

"Right. I guess we can talk about this later..." said Yugi, adding, "if there even is a later," to himself with a shudder as he thought about the murderous foe ahead. 

"Have more faith in us, Yugi." The pharaoh took off his jacket and shrugged it onto his shoulders in his usual way, making it look like a cape. "We shall win. Our friends are depending on us, and for their sake, there's nothing we cannot do." 

\---

"Well, I guess it kind of is your body when you're using it." Yugi sighed. 

He had put off this conversation for as long as he could after battle city, and the pharaoh had not been eager to bring it up either, but when a red-faced Kaiba had almost screamed when he saw him at school today and tried to explain again that he and Yami were in fact two different people, he figured it was probably time to have the other difficult conversation he’d been avoiding too. 

The Pharaoh looked sheepish and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “It was a moment of weakness- it won’t happen again.” 

Wouldn’t it, though? Now that he thought back, Yami always did get extra excited after a duel with Kaiba, and a couple of times he had wondered if their relationship ran deeper than just rivals. 

Well, now he knew that for sure, at least. “No, that’s not fair. You’re a person too, after all. And... you’re allowed to have needs and stuff. Just... please don’t give me a disease or something. And I never want to know what’s going on. Warn me next time.”

“Thank you, Yugi.” 

“It’s ok.” With that out of the way, Yugi looked away from Yami’s reflection in the mirror and grabbed his homework, getting ready to try to study again, when he was interrupted.

“Yugi?”

He got a sinking feeling. “Yes?”

“Could I... borrow your body for a while?”


	2. Rivals with benefits

“Just remember- nooo hickies~”

Seto blanched as yugi’s more childlike voice drifted from the open window. What the- was he talking to himself in there? He ground his teeth and wondered again why he was here. 

But of course, he knew why he was here. When Yugi had called and invited him to ‘play some games’ in that deeper, smug voice it was like he’d tied a rope around Seto’s dick and tugged him to the shop by it. He was uncomfortably aware of it in his pants as he stood outside the door, digging his nails into his palms and willing himself not to get a boner. 

Before he could think anymore, the door to the shop opened to reveal Yugi staring at him with a knowing smirk. He opened the door wide and met Seto’s nod with a smile full of fire.

Seto swallowed, despite himself, and tried to keep calm as he walked in, Yugi shutting the door to the darkened shop behind him. 

Yugi’s room was in the apartment above the shop- small and childish and full of duel monsters merch, just as he would expect. But Yugi seemed- different. The lines of his face and body seemed sharper, his eyes more red than purple. Yugi did keep telling him that he was actually two different people, and it was times like this he almost believed him, as Yugi took his jacket and tossed it over a chair before turning those piercing red eyes back on him, raking up and down his body. 

 

Then Yugi backed him into a wall and started grinding into him again, and Seto didn’t know why he wasn’t stopping him, and certainly didn’t want to know why instead he made a needy noise and clutched at Yugi’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He didn’t resist as the shorter man leant up for a kiss, instead licking into his mouth furiously but inexpertly until the other pulled back with a chuckle, stroking his face in a way that was almost fond. 

“You don’t need to pretend to be experienced, Seto. Just let me take care of you.” That deep voice, those red eyes- Seto felt himself losing his grip and sinking into them, but then caught himself with a snarl. 

“Like hell I will.” He snapped, shoving Yugi down onto the bed. ”And don’t call me by my first name.”

The other man just grinned. “Very well... Kaiba.” He said, in a low growl that made Seto’s hair stand on end. 

And then they were pulling each other’s clothes off - Yugi’s hands were going everywhere and it was all Seto could go just to keep rutting against him and clutching at his stupid hair as his hands trailed lower and then- 

He slapped his hand away. “You will not touch my ass!” He snapped, face burning. 

Yugi leant up on his elbows, all lazy confidence. “Oh? It isn’t as though this is a case of winning or losing, Kaiba.” He pouted, but took his hands away from Seto’s butt when he kept glaring. “Although, you are losing out on this... on how good I could make you feel.” Then he hooked a leg around Kaiba’s and pulled him flush against him again, making Seto groan at the feel of Yugi’s hard dick against his. Why hadn’t they done this before? Why wasn’t he doing this all the time? His image, right, his image, what would the company think if he was seen with another man, his arch rival at that. But... Yugi looked so gorgeous under him, the hard lines of his body felt so good against his own...

He let out a moan despite himself and Yugi made an answering growl, dragging his head down for another brief kiss before pulling back and saying in that deep silky voice “let’s fuck.” 

(This must be a different person,) Seto thought, trying not to let his shock show on his face as his hips stilled. 

“I know you want to, Kaiba. I want you too.” Surely, this person could not be sweet, naive Yugi. If he narrowed his eyes... yes. Maybe it was the light, but this person’s skin seemed to be a golden tan, and looking at his bare chest, there were muscles there he was sure couldn’t be hidden under little Yugi’s school uniform. And of course, that smile and those feral red eyes...

“What?” 

Seto realised that he’d frozen up, and shook his head to clear it. It was his move now. He knew that, as surely as if he was playing duel monsters. Yugi... this other Yugi... was waiting patiently for him, lazily tracing up and down his back with his fingertips and giving him that challenging smirk again. He could back out now- pretend he’d just got carried away and leave but... that seemed too much like losing. Damnit, he was not going to back away from this. 

He sat up and pulled his shirt off, chucking it away into a corner, before glancing down to see the Other Yugi looking up at him like a cat that had got the cream. 

“Lovely.” He said, pulling Seto down for a kiss and he didn’t even protest, just whining as Other Yugi’s hand slid under the waistband of his trousers, stroking his ass and squeezing his cock before pulling his boxers down too and stroking his bare skin, making him cry out despite himself. 

Determined to get the upper hand back, Seto leant down and bit at his neck, but instead of being embarrassed, he just said “no marks” and then leant into it with a whisper of “ah, that feels good... “

It made his hand speed up on his cock so seto leaned further and licked at his nipple, getting another glorious moan from the other man, who took his hand off of Seto’s ass to grab a handful of the hair at the back of his neck.

Then Seto found himself being pushed back onto the bed with a face full of Other Yugi’s hair as he leant over him to rummage in the bedside drawer. It was surprisingly soft, despite being so heavily styled, and Seto buried his nose in it, smelling the faint scent of his shampoo and tugging on the black and magenta locks. He idly looked over at Yugi to see him fiddling with the condom he’d got with a confused look on his face. 

Finally, he gave up when he opened the packet and stared blankly at what was inside. “How do these work?”

Seto snorted and rolled it on to himself, taking the chance to give his cock a few pumps himself as he did it. 

“I see... we didn’t have those five thousand years ago.”

“Will you please stop with the Pharaoh thing.” Seto griped as Yugi shimmied out of his trousers and briefs, but when he turned around, Seto suddenly felt a burst of deja vu as he imagined this same scene, but with Yugi wearing white linen and golden amulets, and the dry heat of the desert keeping Seto warm as they fucked in the empty throne room. 

He shook his head. His imagination was running away with him today- but it still felt far too familiar as Yugi crawled up his body, then knelt up and covered his hands with lube, before grabbing Seto’s hand and coating his fingers too. 

“I’m not touching your ass.” 

Yugi rolled his eyes. “Child.” He said, in a way that almost made seto ashamed before he sank back on his own fingers. Seto couldn’t help but watch his expression- the usually stern face fluttering between pain and determination before going slack with pleasure was quite the sight to behold.   
Then those burning red eyes flicked back open.   
“Enjoying the show?” He pushed him back into the pillows and Seto blurted out- 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one on top?”

Yugi looked down at him- god, why was he always looking down on him, and why did Seto find it so damn hot- “Like this or not at all, Kaiba. Now hush.”

Then he sat back down on him and Seto couldn’t think for a while- his arms were scrabbling at Yugi’s back while he rode him and it was so tight it was almost painful and so so good and all the whole those eyes just watched him coolly as he shamefully lost control- and then he came all too soon with a wordless groan. 

Yugi just scoffed and pressed him into the bed, and riding Seto’s softening cock even harder until he climaxed himself, ignoring Seto’s wailing. 

He laid there, gasping, as Yugi sat up and off, remarking on how convinient condoms are and then getting dressed. 

He leant over and kissed Seto on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” He said with a smirk. Seto glared at his ass as he walked away. 

Thank god for small mercies- the minute he finished Seto’s brain kicked back into gear and started screaming at him with the humiliation of it all- how had he let himself give in like that? He’d just have to write this off as a one-time failure and try to forget about it. At least he could be sure that Yugi wouldn’t talk about it. His shyer personality wasn’t the type to brag, and even his more mischievous side was honest at heart. Anyway, who would believe such a crazy kid anyway? They’d probably just think he was making it up for attention, like his split personality. 

Seto’s confidence was beginning to reassert itself, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at Yugi, let alone talk to him, so he just called a car to come pick him up and somehow wobbled into his clothes and downstairs - what was wrong with him, he didn’t even get it up the ass and he couldn’t manage to walk straight- only to look up at the last moment to see Yugi leaning out of the window with that same awful smirk. 

“Kaiba.”

“Yugi.” He acknowledged him with characteristic coldness, but uncharacteristic refusal to meet the other’s eyes. 

“How about next Sunday?”

Seto looked at the ground, then managed a curt nod before he fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ I have a few other ideas for their little get-togethers, so you can expect more in the future :)


End file.
